keeping_the_clans_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
Lionpaw
Story Lionkit was born in the middle of a hot green-leaf day, when the sun was burning the brightest. He was the first of his litter to be born, and biggest kit by far. Lionkit shared his father, Redclaw’s pelt with his sister, Flamekit. Lionkit doesn’t really remember the early days, when Flamekit’s legs were really bad, but his kithood memories are filled with an always present hostility rolling off his mother whenever Flamekit was near. Lionkit spent most of his time playing with Graykit and Silverkit out in the clearing, but would sometimes saunter over to be there with Flamekit when the medicine cat would come to visit. He had a soft spot for his little sister, knowing that she’d need all the love she could get, but didn’t always know how to act around her. Lionkit doesn’t have a clear memory of the day Flamekit was declared blind, its kind of a blur due to all the emotions and events. He just knows that Redclaw started taking care of Flamekit, not letting Cloudbreeze anywhere near the she-kit. Lionkit, Silverkit, and Graykit stayed under the care of their mother, but Lionkit frequently spent time with Redclaw and Flamekit, not wanting to miss out on either of those relationships. Lionkit couldn’t have been happier to have all his littermates by his side at their apprentice ceremony, wriggling with excitement when he was first called Lionpaw. Lionpaw’s training moved along much faster than Flamepaw’s, he rarely got to spend time with her due to the slower pace she had to go at. The day their relationship took a turn for the better will always be crystal clear in Lionpaw’s mind. It was a typical morning, and the other apprentices were teasing Flamepaw as they usually did. Up to that point, Lionpaw had stayed silent, unsure what he could say. However, today the taunting was especially harsh and then his other littermates joined in. This put him over the edge. He jumped to Flamepaw’s defense, his claws unsheathed, his teeth bared in anger. From that day forward, Lionpaw spent all his spare time helping Flamepaw with her training. Through this time, Lionpaw came to really appreciate who Flamepaw was a cat, no matter that she couldn’t see or her legs weren’t as strong or straight as most cats were. Redclaw died in a fox attack one day, the worst day of Lionpaw’s life to date. His relationship with Cloudbreeze was nonexistent, but he’d gotten pretty close to his father throughout his apprenticeship. He sat vigil with his pelt pressed to Flamepaw. And a few days later, Flamepaw told him about her decision to become the medicine cat apprentice. Although he was devastated by the news, he supported her full-heartedly. Lionpaw still tries to visit her everyday in the medicine cats den. Flamepaw is the only family member Lionpaw is still close, he’s never been able to forget how Graypaw and Silverpaw taunted Flamepaw. Personality Lionpaw is a very playful tom, as a kit always loving to play with his littermates and any warrior who’d over up their tail as an enemy. Overall, Lionpaw is light-hearted, he doesn’t really have much of a dark side to him. The only thing that really gets him going, makes him angry, is when any cat mistreats his sister, Flamepaw or any cat for that matter. He is very compassionate and doesn’t see the point in making another cat feel horrible about themselves, no matter what clan they are in. But more than that, he’s just overly protective of Flamepaw, he’s gotten into a couple fights with his fellow apprentices over this. He’s always had a soft spot for Flamepaw, always making a point to visit with her whenever he has a spare moment. With his compassion and protectiveness comes a boldness, he has no fear when it comes to speaking his mind, standing up for what is right. Category:Apprentices Category:WindClan Characters Category:Jojo's Characters